Pomoc w rozwoju
Habitica to projekt open source, który pomaga w osiąganiu celów. Każdego dnia zwyczajni ludzie poświęcają swój czas i energię na tworzenie wszystkiego, co można zobaczyć tu na wiki oraz na stronie Habitica. Niezależnie od tego, czy zależy Ci na otrzymaniu rangi i tytułu pomocnika, czy po prostu podoba Ci się idea open source, cieszymy się z Twojego wsparcia. Każdy może wybrać taką formę pomocy, która najlepiej wykorzystuje jego umiejętności. Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać z innymi o pomaganiu, możesz dołączyć do gildii Aspiring Legends: Habitica Helpers. Zauważ, że większość ról posiada swoje własne gildie, linki do których znajdziesz w sekcjach poniżej. Jeśli masz pytanie dotyczące wspierania strony, zazwyczaj lepiej napisać je na czacie gildii, niż wysyłać doświadczonym pomocnikom w prywatnych wiadomościach. W ten sposób inni uczestnicy będą mogli włączyć się do dyskusji oraz samemu czegoś się nauczyć. Programiści Kowale są bardzo potrzebni! Aby dowiedzieć się więcej o wspieraniu kodem (zarówno dla strony, jak i aplikacji mobilnych), przeczytaj wskazówki dla kowali. Możesz także dołączyć do gildii Aspiring Coders, aby dowiedzieć się, jak możesz pomóc, oraz spotkać inne osoby zainteresowane ulepszaniem kodu Habitica. Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany tworzeniem aplikacji z użyciem API projektu, możesz dowiedzieć się więcej na stronie API i podzielić się swoimi pomysłami w gildii Aspiring Comrades. Twórcy grafiki pixel art Odwiedź tablicę pixel artu Habitica na Trello i dołącz do gildii Pixels in Progress. Cała społeczność artystów takich jak Ty czeka na Twoje przybycie! Oni dadzą Ci wskazówki, jak najlepiej możesz pomóc projektowi. Tłumacze Zarówno sama gra, jak i jej wiki potrzebują tłumaczenia na inne języki. Przeczytaj artykuły ze wskazówkami lub udaj się do gildii Aspiring Linguists of Habitica, aby dowiedzieć się więcej. Muzycy i twórcy efektów dźwiękowych Jeżeli zajmujesz się tworzeniem efektów dźwiękowych i muzyki lub jakiegokolwiek rodzaju cyfrowego dźwięku, to miejsce jest dla Ciebie. Przeczytaj artykuł ze wskazówkami, aby dowiedzieć się jak możesz pomóc ulepszyć Habitica od strony muzycznej. Pisarze Potrzebna nam pomoc z poniższymi zadaniami: * Pisanie gościnnych postów na blogach i pomoc w popularyzacji Habitica. Nawet posty na Twitterze i Facebooku mogą się przydać. Z tego właśnie żyje Habitica. Od czasu do czasu strona zauważa niespodziewany napływ gości, którzy przychodzą po przeczytaniu postu na blogu jednego z fanów – takie chwile bardzo cieszą adminów. Rangi pomocników za posty na blogach i mediach społecznościowych są przyznawane subiektywnie – posty na popularnych stronach mają większą szansę na otrzymanie rangi, niż post na prywatnym blogu, który odwiedza kilka osób. Uważasz, że Twój post zasługuje na rangę? Umieść link do niego w Karczmie. Jeżeli masz wrażenie, że nie został on zauważony, możesz wysłać go ponownie po upływie 24 godzin. Weź jednak pod uwagę, że nie każdy post może otrzymać rangę – pierwszeństwo mają popularne blogi z dużą liczbą czytelników. * Pisanie postów na angielskiej wiki (patrz: Guidance for Scribes). * Tworzenie historii dla misji na tablicy misji Habitica na Trello. Możesz także dołączyć do gildii Aspiring Quest Writers! * Tworzenie wyzwań, które pomogą mieszkańcom Habitica doskonalić swój potencjał. Dołącz do gildii Guild Leaders & Challenge Creators, aby dowiedzieć się więcej. Pomoc innym użytkownikom na czatach Habitica Zarówno w Karczmie, jak i w The Newbies Guild (Gildii nowicjuszy) można spotkać wielu ludzi, którzy z chęcią odpowiedzą na pytania innych dotyczące projektu Habitica oraz podpowiedzą, jak najlepiej korzystać ze strony. Jeśli chcesz do nich dołączyć – zapraszamy! Zacznij od łatwych rzeczy – napisz odpowiedź, której jesteś pewien, na pytanie, które nie otrzymało jeszcze żadnego odzewu. Jeśli jednak ktoś był szybszy i wyprzedził Cię w odpowiadaniu, nie martw się! Takie rzeczy często się zdarzają. Zapraszamy także do gildii Aspiring Socialites! Jeśli nie jesteś pewien, jak możesz komuś pomóc, uważnie przeczytaj wiki i streść to, co przeczytałeś. Możesz też wkleić link do odpowiedniej strony z wiki, gdzie pytający będzie mógł doczytać sobie interesujące go szczegóły. Postaraj się jednak unikać odpowiedzi typu „poszukaj sobie w instrukcji” – nowi użytkownicy mogą nie wiedzieć o istnieniu wiki lub mieć problem z szukaniem w niej odpowiedniej informacji. Bądź więc cierpliwy i uprzejmy. Jeśli użytkownik przez jakiś czas udzielał pomocnych i poprawnych rad, może on zostać przez moderatorów nagrodzony pierwszą rangą pomocnika dla bywalców salonów. Jeżeli będzie on dalej pomagać innym, czekają go następne rangi. Rangi dla bywalców salonów przydzielane są tylko za pomoc w Karczmie oraz Gildii nowicjuszy, ponieważ moderatorom trudno jest zauważyć pomoc w innych częściach strony. Jednak w specjalnych przypadkach ranga bywalca salonów może być dana użytkownikowi także za pomoc w innych miejscach. Projektanci Legenda mówi, że dawno, dawno temu pojawił się bohater – Zakkain – który całkowicie odmienił wygląd naszej strony i sprawił, że odzyskała zewnętrzne piękno. Ten wspaniały zdobywca obecnie wypełnia misje w odległych królestwach. Zjawili się jednak nowi bohaterowie, którzy aktualnie zajmują się przeprojektowaniem strony. Dopóki ich praca nie zostanie ukończona, projektanci powinni zapytać zanim zaczną przygotowywać jakieś zmiany. Aktualne problemy z designem można znaleźć na GitHub pod tagiem „interface”. Niektóre z nich mają także tag „help welcome now” i mogą być naprawiane od razu (zostaw jednak najpierw komentarz, mówiący o Twojej chęci pomocy). Problemy oznaczone tagiem „wait” należy na razie zostawić w spokoju. Jeśli widzisz błąd w designie, którego nie ma na GitHub, napisz o tym w gildii Report a bug. Gdy zostanie on uznany za nadający się do naprawy, poprosimy Cię o dodanie problemu na GitHub i podpowiemy, czy możesz sam zająć się jego naprawą. Jeśli dostałeś pozwolenie na rozpoczęcie naprawy, przejdź do sekcji Programiści, aby dowiedzieć się, co dalej robić. Statystycy W przeszłości statystycy zapewniali dogłębną analizę danych Habitica. Jednakże w chwili obecnej nie ma już zapotrzebowania na analizę statystyczną, więc ten rodzaj pomocy nie jest już potrzebny. Wasze pomysły i propozycje Masz pomysł, jak można ulepszyć Habitica? * Zaproponuj nową funkcję na Trello. * Zgłoś błąd na GitHub. Przed dodaniem nowego problemu upewnij się, że dokładnie przeczytałeś instrukcję z podanego linku. Propozycje funkcji i zgłoszenia błędów są dla nas bardzo cenne, ale nie dają one rangi pomocnika. Więcej informacji o projekcie * Otwarte problemy na GitHub – zanim zaczniesz coś naprawiać, przeczytaj wskazówki dla kowali. * Planowane ulepszenia na tablicy Trello – zanim dodasz swój pomysł, przeczytaj wskazówki dla kowali. * Aspiring Legends, gildia dla wszystkich pomocników. To najlepsze miejsce do zadawania pytań na temat wspierania projektu. * IRC: #habitrpg na freenode – personel, deweloperzy oraz moderatorzy Habitica nie bywają tam za często, więc jeśli chcesz dotrzeć właśnie do nich, lepiej udać się do gildii Aspiring Legends. Przydzielanie rang pomocnika Każdy z typów pomocników ma inne zasady przydzielania oraz proszenia o rangi. Podsumowanie można znaleźć na stronie Rangi pomocników, jednak niuanse oceny poszczególnych rang i metody proszenia o nie znajdują się na stronach wskazówek. * Wskazówki dla bardów * Wskazówki dla bywalców salonów * Wskazówki dla językoznawców * Wskazówki dla kowali * Wskazówki dla rzemieślników * Wskazówki dla skryb-językoznawców en:Contributing to Habitica Kategoria:Wsparcie